


What Are Those Green Bits?

by ChaoticMischeif



Series: Hotted Dogs [5]
Category: Avengers, Spiderman - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticMischeif/pseuds/ChaoticMischeif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aha! Finally a decently long chapter! Enjoy.</p></blockquote>





	What Are Those Green Bits?

It didn't take very long for Loki and Pete- Spider Man to get to their post. He found it odd, how they used codenames, but said nothing about it. After all, it really wasn’t that important. The trip had been mostly silent, save for the boy’s awkward attempts at conversing. None of the subjects were things Loki knew about or was willing to talk about, so his responses usually consisted of a nod or a blank stare. This behavior quickly ended any attempts at conversation once the afternoon had hit.

They spent hours walking about alleys and rooftops. They say and they waited and Peter tried to chit chat a couple more times. The only difference was, Loki was bored enough to respond. “So Thor is your half-brother?”

“Sure.. I suppose you could say that.”

“Cool.”

“…Was that a joke?”

“What? No. Why would you think that?”

“No reason.”

“Oh, ok then..”

The conversation seemed paused for a while and the two would glance at each other every now and then. The pair sat in the silence again, wondering what to say or do. Again, Peter was the first to speak, “What’s your home like?”

With a sigh, the god looked at the smaller male with an exasperated expression. This kid just didn't give up, did he? Not that he was out of line or offensive or rude or annoying (like a few others he could think of). Or- it didn't matter. He might as well humor the other for now. Another sigh escaped Loki’s scarred lips. “As far as it’s landscapes and buildings go, quite glorious. As far as it’s people.. Well, you've met Thor. Most are like him. The “eat, drink and be merry” types.”

Peter nodded a little and smiled beneath his mask. Aha! He was getting somewhere. Maybe the more he learned about the god, the easier it would be to work with him. Now was the time to poke more information out of him. “Yeah, he seems a little.. blonde. I mean, he’s a good guy, but I see what you mean.” 

Loki scoffed. Good guy? Oh, yes. Because good guys bully their younger brother to tears and ruin their books, scrolls and tomes. And good guys abandon their younger brothers in the fields to run off with their friends. He was sneering as he stared down at the sidewalk below. Of course, none of these thoughts did he verbalize, but somehow Peter figured he’d hit a nerve somehow. 

“Damn, he’s touchy.” Peter thought. What could he have possibly said? Oh, well. Perhaps, it was quiet time for a while before asking anything else. Loki noted the “Man of Spider’s” silence and glanced at him with a much less irritated expression. “Why do you care to know such things, anyway?”

The question had made the younger male slightly uncomfortable. Would Loki be offended if he knew? Would he be angry? He thought for a moment. Maybe it didn't matter, since he was sure he could get away just in case he did get angry. After all, the god seemed to be handicapped at the moment. It was irritating, come to think of it. No one would tell him why Loki wasn't in top shape. As if releasing such information to part of the team (he was part of the team, right? Damn, older adults) would cause some sort of riot. Even Tony brushed off his inquiry about it and told him to have a cookie. It was a good cookie though. “Curiosity, I guess.. So, what, you know. Happened?” 

He gestured subtly to where his mouth was under his outfit’s mask. Hoping to high Heaven he hadn't crossed a line, his muscles tensed up readying for a getaway. Meanwhile, Loki’s line of vision had focused on the ground beneath them. He gave Peter a sideways glance before restoring their focus to the people below. “It was punishment for my crimes.”

“Oh. I’m sorry I asked, I just- You want a hot dog?” Half way through his sentence, Peter decided it was best to change the subject. There was something about that glance. Loki didn't seem as angry as he did..sad? It made the photographer uncomfortable. He didn't feel he should pity Loki; he obviously deserved some sort of discipline for his actions. 

“Hotted dogs? That sounds horrible. Why would I want one of those?” The deity seemed to have forgotten the previous conversation and looked rather confused. They sure had strange cuisine here on Midgard or so he assumed it was food the other was proposing. There was a pause before Peter began to laugh. “It’s not made out of dog, it’s made out of- Well, I’m not exactly sure what they’re made of, but it is meat.”

“Then how can you be positive they’re not made of hounds?” It sounded like a logical argument, but there was just more laughing. Loki stared at the shorter male with a blank expression. “And just what is so funny?”

“N-Nothing really, I promise. They’re made out of pork or beef or both? I don’t know, but I do know it’s not dog. I’ll be right back, ok?” With that, he swung away on a line of webbing. Loki wasn't sure if he should trust the other, but he really had no choice. There was nowhere for him to go even if he did decide to wander away. 

After about ten minutes of waiting Peter landed in his spot next to Loki, his arms full with a brown bag and a couple of cups with bendy straws. He sat down and made himself comfortable before setting the drinks down between himself and Loki. “Here” he pulled out one of the hot dogs and handed it to his companion carefully, as not to dump the contents all over his lap, “I didn't know exactly what you’d like, so I got you a good old fashioned, New York hot dog.” 

Loki sat there, staring down at the food in his hands. It looked rather questionable to him and it was covered in something that resembled chopped up caterpillars. “So this is what you call ‘the finest’ your city has to offer?”

“Hey, it’s a hot dog. Do you know of anything else that says “New York” more than a good hot dog with mustard and maybe a little chili?” Peter grinned at the other as he lifted the lower part of his mask up over his nose. Loki gave him another glance before looking back to the hot dog. “What are the green bits?”

“No one really knows.” Was the reply before the younger man began to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> Aha! Finally a decently long chapter! Enjoy.


End file.
